lovzarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Priyono
This Indonesian name does not have a family name. Supriyono '([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Javanese_script Javanese ''aksara]: ꦱꦸꦥꦿꦶꦪꦺꦴꦤꦺꦴ), more commonly known simply as 'Priyono '(ꦥꦿꦶꦪꦺꦴꦤꦺꦴ) and born as 'Budianto Harjowinarno '(ꦧꦸꦢꦶꦪꦤ꧀ꦠꦺꦴꦲꦂꦗꦺꦴꦮꦶꦤꦂꦤꦺꦴ), is a fan character in the My Hero Academia ''universe. He is the husband of Mawar Darmawan and father of Mansur and Khairunnisa. Born Quirkless to an affluent aristocratic Javanese family in Semarang, Priyono was raised in an urban environment with his parents and younger brother, Kuwat. Due to his Quirkless status, however, he was given an overprotective treatment by his parents out of fear that he was "weak" compared to the rest of the Quirk-possessing populace. Thus, Priyono remains estranged from his parents, eventually deciding to leave for Jakarta on his own accord. He currently works as a private security guard and resides in South Jakarta with his two children while his wife, Mawar, lives abroad in Japan as a migrant worker. Priyono is portrayed and voiced by Indonesian actor and model Teuku Rifnu Wikana. Appearance Physical Appearance Priyono is a 43-year-old Javanese-Indonesian man standing at a height of 5'7" (170.18 cm), considered "tall" by average Indonesian standardshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_average_human_height_worldwide#Table_of_Heights. He has a fair-tan complexion and a muscular, athletic build, the latter of which he acquired from years of experience in private security as a bodyguard and through early martial arts training as a youth. Additionally, Priyono possesses straight black hair (which is typically side-parted to the right), arched eyebrows, a large nose, silver-grey eyes, and a light stubble of facial hair adorning his chin. Wrinkles caused by aging line his cheekbones and the bottom of his eyes. Everyday Attire ''To be added... Occupational Attire To be added... Formal Attire To be added... Cultural Attire To be added... Characteristics Personality To be added... Background Familial History Both of Priyono's parents are deceased; his father was 'Slamet Harjowinarno '(ꦱ꧀ꦭꦩꦺꦠ꧀ꦲꦂꦗꦺꦴꦮꦶꦤꦂꦤꦺꦴ) while his mother was 'Indrawati Waluyo '(ꦆꦤ꧀ꦢꦿꦮꦠꦶꦮꦭꦸꦪꦺꦴ); both were of ethnic Javanese descent. Slamet originated from the city of Sragen in the Sragen Regency, Central Java, whereas the latter was from Purwokerto, Banyumas Regency. Slamet worked as a scholar and writer later in life and previously served as a Major general in the Indonesian military before retirement. Indrawati, on the other hand, was a minor Pro Hero based first in Purwokerto before relocating to Semarang when she married Slamet. The Harjowinarnos were historically an aristocratic family, so they traditionally passed on their surname to children (most other Indonesians who are not of noble heritage typically do not have a family namehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indonesian_names#Local_family_names). To be continued... Early Life Supriyono (Priyono) was born in Semarang, Central Java, under the name Budianto Harjowinarno as the second child and son to writer and banker Slamet Harjowinarno and his wife, Indrawati Waluyo, a small-time Pro Hero. He was born out of his father's second marriage to Indrawati after the death of Slamet's first wife, Wulandari, years before. Budianto also has a biological younger brother, Kuwat Harjowinarno, who was born two years after him, along with a half-sister, Andini, from Slamet's previous marriage to Wulandari. Through his father's family, Budianto was descended from a Javanese noble family with roots from Sragen; from his maternal ancestry on the other hand, he is of Banyumasan descent. In accordance with traditional Javanese practises, Budianto was renamed "Supriyono" (which translates to 'good man' in Javanesehttps://www.behindthename.com/name/supriyono/submitted) after overcoming an illness that left him sick for days when he was aged two; his full name thus became 'Supriyono Harjowinarno '(ꦱꦸꦥꦿꦶꦪꦺꦴꦤꦺꦴꦲꦂꦗꦺꦴꦮꦶꦤꦂꦤꦺꦴ). Later in life, however, Priyono would personally chose to drop his family name, Harjowinarno, to hold a single name instead (thus, it was not bestowed on his two children). As children, both Priyono and his brother Kuwat had been enrolled in a local ''pencak silat ''class by their father, who wished for the boys to learn the traditional Indonesian sport that he himself had grown up watching. Priyono started his classes before Kuwat at the age of four (when Kuwat was two), whereas Kuwat himself began at four years old by the time Priyono was six. The pencak silat training was how Kuwat had initially manifested his Quirk a few months after starting basic techniques (which happened to be close to his fourth birthday). Though Priyono had started the same course a few years before his brother, his parents had expected for him to inherit a related Quirk and for it to emerge in a similar fashion as Kuwat's had. However, Priyono never showed any signs of a Quirk by the time he reached his fifth birthday after a year of martial arts, which concerned his parents and eventually resulted in a medical "diagnosis" of his Quirklessness by examining his skeletal structure. Afraid he would not be able to handle himself among the other pencak silat students with Quirks, Priyono was immediately taken out of the martial arts program by Slamet and Indrawati—thus, Kuwat was left to learn the sport alone after being transferred to a different academy in Semarang, while Priyono either stayed at home or watched his brother in competitions as a mere spectator. In Semarang, Priyono lived a relatively comfortable and lavish yet urban lifestyle during his childhood and adolescence, as his parents had maintained stable and highly profitable professions along with prior ancestral affluence from Slamet's family. Priyono and his brother lived in a two-story residence during their childhood, which was somewhat managed and taken care of by a personal maid and driver that Slamet had hired years before, and the boys were escorted to and from school every day by the driver and fed at home by their maid. Though Priyono's parents had pulled him out of pencak silat instruction—much to Priyono's five-year-old objection complete with temper tantrums and many screaming/pouting sessions for his parents to reconsider—and disliked him doing anything considered inherently dangerous or risky, he was often given whatever toys or material items he desired as long as he promised not to pursue any activities that involved combat or physical training in the future. Despite this, Priyono and Kuwat would often competitively spar with silat whenever their parents were not watching or were not around, which became a routine game between the two that would last through childhood and adolescence. Due to his Quirk and greater expertise, Kuwat usually emerged victorious, though Priyono was known for his stubbornness and unwillingness to back down, even when he was losing and knew he would sustain more injury if he didn't. As a schoolboy, Priyono had always exhibited behavioural issues and a tendency to provoke or start fights with other students—concerning and alarming traits to the teachers in his formative years. Priyono often wrongly perceived otherwise ordinary and neutral comments from peers as threats to or taunts at his Quirkless status (which was a personal and sensitive insecurity that had been reinforced by his parents' overprotective precautions at home) so he would frequently pick quarrels with children who had more flashy and exuberant Quirks. He also picked up the habit of cursing and using obscenities regularly quite early in life, mostly influenced by the American shows and movies he frequently watched at home. Though Priyono did not initially receive the cold treatment he had believed was targeted towards him, his violent behaviour made other classmates wary of him, which would result in an endless self-fulfilling cycle of his aggression being fueled by the rumours of him that were rooted in his own original actions. As a result, Priyono had come home from school with bruises, cuts, scrapes, and bandages on multiple occasions, which, of course, unnerved Slamet and Indrawati as they initially believed Priyono was being bullied for his Quirklessness (which, in the end, resulted in even more protective measures that indirectly added fuel to Priyono's insecurity about his lack of an ability, as he refused to tell his parents ''why ''he came home injured). Priyono's teachers and headmasters were also disturbed by his attitude and actions towards other students at such a young age, so he received additional monitoring and guidance by instructors to ensure he wouldn't spiral out of control and launch a full-out attack on another child. In terms of academics, Priyono did not perform very well in his studies in subjects such as math, English, science, etc., though he did take interest in the more physical activities offered by his school and continued to maintain his desire to learn pencak silat from early childhood. Relationships Kuwat Harjowinarno ''Main article: ''Kuwat Harjowinarno' '''Background' Kuwat Harjowinarno '(ꦏꦸꦮꦠ꧀ꦲꦂꦗꦺꦴꦮꦶꦤꦂꦤꦺꦴ) is Priyono's younger brother, aged 41. He currently works as an officer for the Indonesian National Police (POLRI) in Jakarta and is married to a Betawi woman named Amelia Marzuki, though he has no children. Unlike his younger brother, Kuwat inherited a Quirk, which originates from his maternal side. His Quirk, Mirror, allows him to perfectly replicate any physical action (no matter how complicated) after witnessing it performed firsthand; i.e., even with no gymnastics training, he could theoretically watch a professional doing advanced flips and twists and mirror those actions after one viewing. However, he can only retain quick actions and especially more complicated sequences for a short period of time, as these muscle memories are temporary and fade quite rapidly without being reinforced. Thus, if Kuwat wishes to consistently maintain the ability to perform one certain move, he must watch it being done many times or receive constant exposure to it in order to be able to utilise it efficiently (though an advantage would be that he wouldn't have to constantly practise the moves himself as in traditional physical training). Kuwat was born in Semarang a few years after his elder brother, Priyono, and he was enrolled in ''pencak silat ''lessons from the age of four to nineteen, when he initially became a professional martial artist. He once represented Indonesia in the Asian Games, though he eventually decided to "retire" from silat in his late twenties in order to pursue a career in law enforcement similar to his parents before him. Kuwat thus enrolled in a training academy for POLRI and soon became an officer, ultimately continuing to rise through the organisation's ranks until he reached the title of ''Komisaris Besar Polisi (Kombes) or Police Chief Commissioner, which is what he currently holds. '''Relationship To be added... Slamet Harjowinarno Background To be added... Relationship To be added... Indrawati Waluyo Background To be added... Relationship To be added... Mawar Darmawan Background To be added... Relationship Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Orci nulla pellentesque dignissim enim sit amet venenatis urna cursus. Feugiat nisl pretium fusce id velit ut tortor pretium viverra. Pretium lectus quam id leo in vitae. Morbi quis commodo odio aenean sed adipiscing diam. Nisl vel pretium lectus quam id leo in. Tempus egestas sed sed risus pretium. Pulvinar neque laoreet suspendisse interdum consectetur libero id faucibus. Congue mauris rhoncus aenean vel elit scelerisque mauris pellentesque. Sed vulputate mi sit amet mauris commodo quis imperdiet massa. Placerat duis ultricies lacus sed turpis tincidunt id aliquet risus. Libero volutpat sed cras ornare arcu. Eget egestas purus viverra accumsan in nisl nisi scelerisque eu. Semper quis lectus nulla at volutpat. Mattis pellentesque id nibh tortor id aliquet. Nunc scelerisque viverra mauris in aliquam. Tellus id interdum velit laoreet. Nec ultrices dui sapien eget. Turpis in eu mi bibendum neque. Tortor at risus viverra adipiscing. Lobortis scelerisque fermentum dui faucibus. Cursus sit amet dictum sit amet justo donec enim diam. Tincidunt augue interdum velit euismod in pellentesque massa placerat. Bibendum at varius vel pharetra vel. Netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Massa massa ultricies mi quis hendrerit dolor magna eget. Convallis convallis tellus id interdum velit laoreet id donec ultrices. Sit amet massa vitae tortor condimentum lacinia quis. Miscellaneous Playlist * "Part of Me" - Katy Perry * "Cannon Fall" - Rick Smith (Trance ''OST) * "Ayta Bersin" ("Let Them Talk") - Zhanar Dugalova * "Apologize" - Timbaland ft. OneRepublic * "Moving On Up" - M People * "Trouble" - Neon Jungle * "Wake Up Call" - Maroon 5 * "Ala Ketpedin" ("You Didn't Take Away") - Zhanar Dugalova ▸ ''with Mawar Darmawan * "Walk Me Home" - P!nk ▸ with Mawar Darmawan * "I Wanna Stay Here With You" - Loving Caliber ▸ with Mawar Darmawan * "Diamonds" - Rihanna ▸ with Mawar Darmawan Gallery Priyono 2.png|Alternate casual attire (Picrew) Priyono Chibi 2.png|Chibi (Picrew) Priyono Child.png|As a child (Picrew) Other Facts * The primary reason for Priyono working as a security guard for a private corporation is because he was denied a position in the Indonesian National Police (the national police force of Indonesia) on account of him being Quirkless in a pool of other applicants who, for the most part, had Quirks. In my own headcanon within the BNHA universe, the POLRI has a strong bias towards individuals with Quirks and a prominent prejudice directed at the Quirkless. In real life, this organisation is notorious for its corruption and ineffectiveness. * Priyono has been smoking since the age of twelve when a schoolmate first encouraged him and his brother to try cigarettes (Kuwat also smokes, though to a greater extent than his brother, as the former claims to use it for "therapeutic" and "soothing" purposes). In particular, he tends to use kreteks, which are Indonesian clove-flavoured cigarettes. ** Priyono has tried a few programs in the past to get himself to quit smoking, but all have been relatively ineffective, as he ultimately relapsed back into cigarettes about two years after his last attempt. ** His favourite brand of kreteks is Djarum Super. * He has never held a passport and thus has never left Indonesia. * Priyono also has a habit of using profane language often (in Indonesian, of course), with him only actively resisting the urge whenever he is at home with his children around or with Mawar. He has mentioned that he learned some of the obscenities he uses from American entertainment and media. * He and his brother attended the real Beladiri Semarang Pencak Silat when learning pencak silat (the name for Indonesian martial arts) as youths. Pencak silat was also how Priyono originally discovered that he was Quirkless, as his brother and most other students at the school had already begun exhibiting signs of a Quirk while practising the martial art form whereas Priyono did not. * Like Mawar and most other Indonesian Muslims, Priyono does perform mudik, which is the custom of mass exodus from large metropolis areas (such as Jakarta) to visit one's hometown or village, possibly even on a different island, before the Islamic holiday of Lebaran (Idulfitri). Though he does not consider himself to be very close with his parents, Priyono and Kuwat both return to Purwokerto to see them and spend the holidays with them. * Priyono listens to some '70s, '80s, and '90s American music, with his two favourite songs being "Rock Steady" by The Whispers and "We Built This City" by Starship. * He and his brother used to play the game ''Just Dance ''together on the Wii console (despite the game and platform being rather old and outdated at that time), though Kuwat usually won due to the advantage of his Quirk. His ability to replicate physical movements served very useful when playing a fast-paced movement game in which the player copies a dancer on the screen. * Priyono is almost never referred to as "Supriyono", which is his full legal name. In Indonesian culture, it's considered rather impolite to address someone by their full name, with nicknames and diminutives that shorten one's name being common insteadhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indonesian_names#Nicknames. Along with "Priyono", he also goes by "Rio", which is the name his fellow security guards usually call him. Scrapped Concepts * Priyono was going to be raised in the city of Surabaya in East Java, though this was changed to Semarang in Central Java. * He was initially created as a minor character with a more mild-mannered temperament, as I didn't think too much into him and his own characteristics. I eventually decided to develop Priyono and his individual traits and background more, and as such, his personality was changed. * Priyono and Mawar were only going to have one child (Mansur) until Khairunnisa, their infant daughter, was added later. * Earlier, when Mawar was supposed to be in her twenties as a petty thief, Priyono was going to be a Japanese man (his surname would have been "Takeya", though his given name was never decided) who met Mawar through a minor villains rehabilitation program being a staff member and her personal counselor of sorts. Their son would become what is now Mansur Priyono, though he would have been half-Japanese and half-Javanese with the name Keisuke "Mansur" Takeya. * He was planned to work as a bank teller as his occupation before it was changed to a private security guard (which was around the time when Priyono's personality began to develop and change more). * His name was adjusted in order to accommodate for greater cultural accuracy regarding his status as a descendant of a Javanese noble family. * Priyono's age was changed from 41 to 43. References Category:Males Category:BnHA Characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Indonesian Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Muslim Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Aged 40's Category:Living Characters Category:Javanese Characters